I'm Here
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: Hours before Jacob disappeared, (Y/N) was informed to tell Evie everything that has happened, the murders, Starrick's gang, everything. Warning: Dark material and spoilers.
**WARNING: DARK MATERIAL AND SPOILERS**

I crossed my arms, my eyes scanning the almost dark alleyway from the rooftop. My hood over my head, I looked from the alley to Jacob Frye. Unlike him, I chose to keep my hood, while he abandoned it. His eyes scanned the alley also, crouched with his hands on his knees. Purple and heavy bags were under his chocolate brown eyes, worrying me greatly. The Jack the Ripper case spread like a wildfire throughout the streets of London. Prostitutes worry more now as they walk home, alone, turning every so often to check if the serial killer was waiting to end their life. Jack the Ripper chases prostitutes, brutally killing them by cutting out their uterus and delivering multiple stabs wounds afterwards. With his twin sister gone and what was left of the Rooks, Jacob put himself to the task of ending Jack's reign of terror. This case is taking its toll on the Assassin. Jacob was fighting to not loose himself in the bottle, the matter in which the victims were silenced kept him up at night, and when he did sleep, he had nightmares. I was there most of the time, offering petty competitions to get his spirits high, or comfort when he was at his lowest. He was dysfunctional without his sister. She kept him in check, out of trouble, she was his "other half". Evie had left with Henry Green to India, something I'd never thought would happen. I miss Evie dearly, but not as much as her brother. My body wracked with shivers at the thoughts swirling in my head. It was a shame, someone who was so happy years ago, became depressed and lonely. My gaze grew more worried than serious when he stood up, turning towards me with the same neutral look.

"(Y/N)." He spoke, a gloved hand grasping my own gently. My eyes looked down at my hand as he placed something in it. "In case… Jack gets me." I winced, placing the piece of paper in my pocket to avoid it getting wet. "I want you to tell Evie everything. About the murders, the Rooks, about Jack. Tell her everything." There was such a pleading look in his eyes, I couldn't help, but nod quickly.

"O-Of course." I stuttered. "But, Jacob..." I trailed off as he gazed at me with those enchanting chocolate eyes. Raising an eyebrow, he held my hand in a firm grip. "You're not willing to let him catch you, right? He'll kill you for sure!" My eyes started to glaze over, hood falling down to release my (h/c) locks to the cold wind. Once a tear fell down my face, a look of sympathy crossed his face, reaching out to wipe the tear away.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get back to you, lass." He whispered, pressing a loving kiss to my forehead. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders tightly, I buried my head in his shoulder. "Now please, before he gets you." He handed me a brown sag full of money. "Go." I wasn't told twice. Not looking back, I fled off the roof, it will probably be the last time I see only Father figure in my life again. Fighting back the tears, I focused on getting to the house where I resided.

* * *

After I had left Jacob on the rooftop, he had disappeared that night, leaving an emptiness that grew more and more as the days go by. Evie did indeed arrive, and I told her everything that happened before Fredrick could as we walked towards Abberline's office. "The Rooks are gone, Starrick's gangs still terrorize Westminster and the City of London. Jack is slaughtering innocents, we won't last for much longer if he comes after us. Jacob has already been caught, we don't know where he is or where Jack took him. No one has seen what happened and I'm scared he may be..." Evie grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"You're panicking, (Y/N). I assure, Jacob should be fine, if not, injured." I nodded slowly.

"London has just fallen apart without you here, Evie. Jacob tried his best while he was still here." We both pulled back, gesturing to the guards to bring her stuff upstairs. "Talk to Abberline, he'll fill you in on the rest, while I wait here for you." She smiled.

"Still a little Rook, huh?" Blushing slightly, I crossed my arms and leaned against the brick wall.

"Perhaps, I've no desire to quit being a Rook just yet, Mrs. Green."

"You can still call me, Ms. Frye, you know?" Smiling, I watched as she walked up the stairs that laid to Abberline's office.

* * *

"I heard it down here, Abberline." I sped down the stairs, hearing yelling and shouting which sounded like Evie and Jack. Revolver at the ready, I reached a metal door with a small opening at the top. Slamming it open, I pointed the revolver to the body laying on the floor, the same with Abberline. We both gazed at Evie holding her brother close. I gasped quietly, tears threatening to fall out my eyes.

"Ms. Frye, what the hell happened here?" Abberline grumbled, glaring at the corpse of Jack the Ripper.

"Nothing, Inspector. Nothing happened here." I dropped the revolver and rushed over to the twins, checking Jacob for any injuries. "Trust. Jack the Ripper is dead."

"Inspector!" A young lad shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Now help me, Fredrick. No one must know Jack was an Assassin." Evie pleaded, her eyebrows casting down in worry.

"Inspector! The journalists are here!" Abberline looked upon us with the same worry on his face, before he put his gun away and stomped outside.

"I want those vultures gone, is that clear?!" He shouted, before slamming the door. Evie quickly raised Jacob's head to align with hers. I could see it very faintly, but Jacob's right eye open, a helpless frown on his face. Evie tried to smile, but it shuddered, she was about to cry at the sight of her twin brother, whom was so strong and brash, now weak and defenseless.

"It's over, Jacob. I'm here." She whispered, pulling her brother close in for a well overdue hug. My thoughts started to swarm my head, making me dizzy slightly. A smile reached my face at a very happy thought.

"Happy birthday, you two."

* * *

 **Should I write a sequel, or just leave it like this?**


End file.
